


Trust

by Tanaqui



Series: Awesome!Jakeverse (Jericho) [89]
Category: Jericho (US 2006)
Genre: Awesome!Jakeverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake's search for the crop-duster that will be Ant Aviation's first plane leads him to an old Air Tractor. When he asks Heather to check it out, he's reminded others don't always see her the way he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Scribbler for the suggested tweaks to a few words, and for the original plotbunny that, via a convoluted route, prompted this.

"I thought you were bringing your mechanic." A puzzled frown settled on the face of the Air Tractor's owner.

Jake felt Heather's hand tighten on his, but a glance showed him she'd managed to keep her expression neutral. He nodded his head at her. "I have. This is Heather Lisinski. Best mechanic I know."

"Hmmph." The owner looked skeptical, but opened the engine cover willingly enough when Heather asked.

Joining Jake as he watched her examine the engine and throw out the occasional question, the guy couldn't help remark, "You really trust her?"

Jake laughed. "With my life? Hell, yeah."


End file.
